Underestimated
by Nat aka Merry
Summary: Everyone knows about Ash Ketchum and Gary Oak, but what happened to the other two trainers from Pallet Town? Daytona Wyatt and Whit McAfee were forgotten - overshadowed by their childhood rivals, their stories left untold... Until now.


**Underestimated**

"They got off to a great start, but they just didn't have the skill." -Professor Oak on the other two Pallet Town trainers, "Showdown at the Poké Corral"

**Basic Summary: **Daytona and Whit, the other trainers from Pallet Town, travel around the Kanto region and try to become Pokémon Masters.

**Rating: **K+ for mild violence in later chapters.

**Disclaimer: **Pokémon and all related characters do not belong to the author.

**Author's Notes: **It's about time I posted something! Well, I got this idea about five years ago. I think I posted my first attempt at it on deviantart (speaking of which, this story is also posted there along with many others – my username is xFadingxFaithx) a few years back, but it was so horrible that I took it down. The first chapter is a little dull, but things will pick up soon. My musical inspiration for this chapter was "Makin' My Way (Any Way I Can)" by Billie.

Enjoy!

EDIT 5/3/10: What the heck, all my page breaks disappeared. Not just in this story – in ALL of them. So, here's attempt number two at formatting!

* * *

**Chapter One - "Makin' My Way"**

"_Bulbasaur, Tackle! Then use your Vine Whip to keep it still!"_

"_Bulba!"_

_The small Pokémon rammed into its opponent — a Rattata — and then pinned it to the ground with a pair of thick, green vines. Smiling, she took an empty pokéball from her belt and tossed it at Rattata. The mouse Pokémon disappeared in a flash of red light. The ball wiggled once, wiggled twice, and..._

"Brrrw!"

Daytona Wyatt sat bolt upright in bed, uttering a slight scream as her dream was interrupted by her father's Electabuzz. The electric Pokémon had sent a weak surge of electricity through the ten year old to wake her, as she was in danger of oversleeping.

This was one day she could not afford to sleep in.

"Electabuzz!" Daytona screeched, then realized why he was in her room. According to the clock on her bedside table, she had approximately three minutes to make it to Professor Oak's laboratory to get her starter Pokémon. Patting the striped Pokémon on the head in thanks, the brunette rushed into her bathroom to get dressed.

Daytona was out of her pajamas in a split second, pulled a black tee shirt over her head and slipped into a pair of jeans. She tugged a brush through her sleep-tousled hair, wincing as she combed through tangles. Groaning, she simply set a khaki-colored newsboy cap on her head and dashed downstairs.

She sprinted into the kitchen, jammed her feet into a pair of sneakers that were sitting beside the table, snatched the bagel from her brother's plate, and was out the door before a word could be said.

Jordan Wyatt stared after his younger sister for a moment, then shook his head sadly, getting up to replace his stolen bagel.

* * *

Daytona did not stop running until she reached the lab. In fact, she burst right through the doors and ran all the way into the den. There she found Professor Oak, a cup of tea in one hand and a newspaper in the other. He looked up when she entered, sufficiently startled.

"My, Daytona, you nearly gave me a heart attack!" Professor Oak said, carefully sitting his teacup down on the coffee table.

"I'm here... for my first Pokémon," Daytona panted, hunching over with her hands on her knees as she tried to catch her breath. "Please tell me you have one left."

Professor Oak stood, motioning for her to follow him and giving the brunette a reassuring pat on the shoulder as he passed her.

"Of course I do, Daytona. Follow me."

He led her to a small room in the laboratory that she hadn't seen before. In the center of the room was a round table on which three pokéballs sat - one marked with a flame, one with a leaf, and one with a water droplet. Professor Oak cleared his throat.

"As I'm sure you know, new trainers have a choice of Bulbasaur, Charmander, or Squirtle," he said. "However, two of the other beginners got here earlier, so I only have one left. What Pokémon were you wanting to choose?"

"Bulbasaur," Daytona immediately replied. She had been wracking her brain for the past month over which starter Pokémon to pick, and after careful consideration, it seemed that the little grass type would be the best choice. In general, grass Pokémon were docile and mellow — which was needed to balance out Daytona's steadfast stubbornness, according to Jordan — and they also had an advantage over the first two gyms, not to mention a resistance to the third and fourth gyms.

Professor Oak sighed, walking over to the table. He picked up one of the pokéballs, but because his back was to Daytona, she couldn't see which one.

"I'm sorry, Daytona, but one of the others took Bulbasaur. What was your second choice?" he asked, looking at pokéball he held. Daytona's face fell, and a sinking feeling appeared in the pit of her stomach.

"Squirtle," she replied. She could see herself training one - her brother had started with a Squirtle when he was a beginner and Daytona had always gotten along with the little turtle wonderfully. Water types were versatile and strong, and starting off with one could be very beneficial.

"That one was also taken, I'm afraid. The only Pokémon left is -"

"Charmander," Daytona sighed, shoulders drooping. Professor Oak nodded, turning around and holding out the pokéball to her. The ten year old had not been prepared for this. Fire types were _not_ suited to her, according to what she had learned from Jordan. They were often stubborn and hard to train, not to mention that starting out with Charmander would automatically put Daytona at a disadvantage to the first few gyms. "Thanks, Professor." The young girl accepted the pokéball dejectedly, then turned to leave.

"Hold up a moment, Daytona," Professor Oak called, opening up a drawer on the circular table and pulling out five empty pokéballs and a thin, red device. As soon as Daytona had returned her attention to him, he began to explain.

"These," he said, holding out the fistful of pokéballs, "are a gift so you can capture more Pokémon." He gave her the shrunken red and white spheres, then held up what was in his other hand. "This is a Pokédex, though I'm sure you've seen your brother's before. It will help you recognize and keep track of all the Pokémon you've seen and caught. Also, it serves as a form of identification." The Pokédex joined the pokéballs in her hands. "Now, bring out your Charmander."

Daytona slipped the Pokédex and empty pokéballs into her pockets as well as she could. She then activated her starter Pokémon's pokéball, allowing the fire type to come out.

The little lizard Pokémon appeared in a flash of light, looking around with large, confused eyes. When it caught sight of Daytona, its head tilted to the side curiously. Professor Oak smiled, patting the Charmander on the head.

"I'm actually quite glad that you are the one to get this Charmander instead of one of the other trainers, Daytona. Not only is she a female, but she's also quite possibly the most even-tempered of her species that I've ever had come into my laboratory. The two of you will be a great match. Charmander generally tend to be hard to train due to their attitude, but I don't think you'll have any trouble with this one," he said. "Would you like to name her?"

Daytona sighed - she had been prepared with a name for a Bulbasaur, but that wouldn't help her in naming the Charmander. She knelt in front of the little fire lizard, her own gray eyes staring into the Pokémon's teal ones.

"How about... Starfire?"

"Char!" the newly-dubbed Starfire agreed, nodding her head. Daytona nodded as well, standing up and recalling Starfire. She gave Professor Oak a small smile.

"Thanks, Professor Oak. I appreciate it."

"Don't mention it, Daytona. I'm sure you're going to be an excellent trainer. How is your brother doing?" Professor Oak asked. Daytona shrugged a little, pocketing Starfire's pokéball.

"Okay... He seems really restless all the time, I guess from just sitting at home. I think he'll leave and start training again soon," she said. A smile crossed Professor Oak's face.

"I knew he would, eventually. It's not that easy to give up something you love," he said. "Well, I'm sure you're eager to get started, Daytona. If you ever have any questions, just find a videophone and call." The brunette nodded, giving Professor Oak one last smile before heading toward the door.

"Goodbye, Professor! I'll keep in touch!"

"Good luck, and be careful!" he returned, looking after the young girl for a moment. "Yes, do be careful."

* * *

Daytona took a much more leisurely walk back home. When she arrived, she found her mother making breakfast in the kitchen and Jordan looking on grumpily. Both heads turned as soon as Daytona entered the kitchen.

"Good morning, Daytona," Mrs. Wyatt greeted, flipping a pancake. "You're just now getting back from Professor Oak's lab...?"

"Yeah, I got up a little bit late. I wouldn't have gotten up at all if it wasn't for Electabuzz," she replied, sitting down beside her brother at the table. She addressed him, "Didn't you get another bagel?"

"Your savior got hungry," Jordan grumbled, jerking a thumb toward Electabuzz, who sat in a far corner of the room, still munching on the bagel. Daytona grinned and gave the electric Pokémon a thumbs up.

"Someone will have to annoy you when I'm gone," she said, smiling when her mom set a plate of pancakes in front of her. "Thanks, Mom."

"So? Did you get your Bulbasaur?" Jordan asked, suddenly grinning. "I know it'll be the perfect match for you, Day. A grass type partner is just what you need to balance your bullheadedness and -"

"Har har," Daytona interjected dryly, face falling as she swallowed a bite of pancake. "Actually, I was the last trainer to get there. I got stuck with Charmander..." Jordan raised an eyebrow at her tone.

"Well, that's going to make things difficult, sure. The two of you are going to butt heads a lot, I imagine," he began, then shook his head when he saw his sister's expression grow even more upset. "But that just means it'll be a challenge! Don't tell me that my little sister is afraid of a little hard work. You're related to me, after all."

Daytona snorted, "Thanks for reminding me that I've got a lot to live up to, Mr. I-Got-Halfway-Through-The-Elite-Four-On-The-First-Try," she grumbled. Jordan shrugged, nodding his thanks to Mrs. Wyatt as she set down a plate of pancakes for him.

"I'm just saying that it's in your blood. Dad was a great trainer in his day, too. You'll be just fine, Daytona. Now, bring out your Charmander. I want to see it."

Setting down her fork, Daytona reached into her pocket and brought out the pokéball marked with a small flame and pressed the button on the front, releasing Starfire. The little Charmander looked around the room at all the new faces with wide eyes. Jordan vacated his chair to kneel in front of the fire type, observing her carefully.

"Female, right?" he asked, and when Daytona nodded, he grinned triumphantly at his correct guess. "Awesome. What did you name her?"

"Starfire."

"A precious name for a precious little Pokémon," Mrs. Wyatt said, placing down one last plate of pancakes at the table as her husband entered the kitchen. "Don't you think so, dear?"

"Of course," said Mr. Wyatt, sitting down at the table with a section of the morning paper. "But I thought you were going to follow in your old man's footsteps and start with Bulbasaur. What happened?"

"I overslept," Daytona grumbled. "This is all that was left." Jordan frowned at this, as did Starfire. The Charmander looked somewhat offended.

"Remember to treat her well, Daytona. Love and respect her and she'll do the same for you," the fifteen year old warned gently, and Daytona rolled her eyes.

"Jordan, you've been giving me this speech for years! I know." The brunette glanced at the clock that hung above the stove. "I'd better get going soon. I don't want those boys getting too far ahead of me."

"I don't think you'll have to worry about that Ketchum kid getting ahead of you," Jordan mused. "He's got his head too far in the clouds. I doubt Gary could even get through the door with that ego-inflated head of his, either... The McAfee boy, though, seems like a good kid. Really intelligent for his age. You could learn from him, Day."

"I'm so glad that you approve," said Daytona sarcastically, recalling Starfire and running up the stairs to her room. She returned momentarily, a large pack slung haphazardly over one shoulder and a pair of rollerblades in her free hand. "Any last words?"

Both Daytona's mother and father rose to hug their youngest child, and Jordan turned and ran upstairs, taking the steps two at a time.

"You've grown up so fast," Mrs. Wyatt said, blinking back tears. Daytona groaned.

"Mooom, don't get all emotional on me. You've been crying for a month. Dad, keep her normal for me, okay?"

Mr. Wyatt chuckled, squeezing his daughter's shoulder. "Will do, Day. Be careful, alright? We're already so proud of you." Daytona gave her father a smile, trying her hardest not to allow the tears that were creeping up to fall.

"I will, Dad. I'll call any time there's a videophone nearby," she promised. Just then, Jordan came flying back down the stairs, carrying an armful of something that Daytona couldn't see.

"Wait!" he called, hurrying over to his sister. He reached behind her to unzip a compartment of her backpack, then dumped what turned out to be about fifteen pokéballs into it. "I know Professor Oak starts you off with five, but it's better to be prepared. Plus, it's not like I'm going to be catching anything for a while."

"Thanks, Jordan," she said, then paused for a moment as she looked up at her brother. "I'm going to miss you."

"I'll miss you, too, squirt," Jordan said, pulling Daytona into a bear hug despite her squeal of protest. "Now get out of here, alright? Go show those boys who's the best." He kissed her forehead and released her. Daytona gave a watery smile, and after a few more goodbyes, she was out the door, pulling it shut behind her.


End file.
